Backyardigans Scream 4 me!
by soulripper13
Summary: this story takes place after part 3 with Austin and Uniqua married with their daughter Caroline as Donny gets a part playing Ghostface in 6host but a real killer fallowing in Ghostace's footsteps shows up stalking the new generation of backyardigans
1. 6HOST

The Story takes place showing a house in a city as two girls were talking as one of them was texting on her phone

"Nancy, who are texting to?"

The girl asked

"This boy I met on Chatbox, but he can be jerk"

She said continuing texting

"Then block him, Sarah"

Nancy said as she looked at her

"I did but he found a way back on"

Sarah said continuing to text

"Then report him"

Nancy said

"I would be he's so cute"

Sarah said showing her his bio

"That's a picture of Ricky Martin he was a boy killed 16 years ago in Normville"

Nancy said as her phone rang

"Nancy aren't you gonna get that?"

Sarah asked as she got a text reply

"Nancy check out this text it says _Answer the phone_"

Sarah read as Nancy picked it up

"Hello"

Nancy replied as Ghostface responded

"Hello Nancy, I want to play a game"

He said as Nancy covered the mic

"He's trying to do Ghostface"

Nancy said as Sarah let out a small giggle

"Yeah sure where are you?"

Nancy said she felt a blade cut her neck as she turned seeing Sarah dead as Ghostface was wiping the blood off his knife as they heard a voice in the distance

"Cut, that's a wrap"

A man in chair said as Nancy got up wiping the blood of her neck as Ghostface took of the mask revealing to be Donny Lizard

"Donny, that was gold; keep up the good work"

The director said as Donny walked off set seeing Uniqua and Austin who were now married with their 6 year old daughter Caroline (named after Uniqua's mother) who was a pink kangaroo with purple hair

"I'm so glad you guys could make it"

Donny said walking to them

"Mr. Lizard"

Caroline said giving him a hug

"Caroline wanted to see you after all you're her favorite babysitter"

Uniqua said as Donny looked at Caroline

"Hey Squirt you wanna see the set as Caroline nodded as Donny picked her up carrying her to the set seeing a sign that read _6host_

"Donny I thought there were only gonna be 3 _Ghost_ films"

Austin said

"Why are there 3 more"

Caroline asked

"Well Squirt the original Trilogy was based off the attacks on Your Parents growing up but your mom and dad threatened to sue Blacklight for using their life attack s"

Donny said letting Caroline down


	2. Going Home

Caroline sat on a bed on the set as Donny and Austin were talking

"So how's the movie coming along?"

Austin asked

"It should be out this year"

Donny said taking of his Ghostface robe wearing a pair of black jeans and a dark red T-shirt as Austin walked looking at the props

"Hey Austin what's with the limp, Because Damien stabbed you in the back?"

Donny said

"Severed nerve my lower left legs get numb occasionally"

Austin replied

"I swear dude you have more lives than a cat"

Donny said as Uniqua walked up to them

"Honey, we need to go home, Caroline has School tomorrow"

She said looking at her watch as it was 10:35 at night as they said goodbye leaving the set as Austin saw a man looking at his car

"Hey get away from my car I'm a cop"

Austin said he walked up from the dark he didn't realize but the man was Tyrone

"Oh, Tyrone what are you doing at my car?"

Austin asked

"I just moved back from vacation nice car"

Tyrone said pointing the 69 Chevy

"Oh thanks Austin said getting in the car with Uniqua and Caroline as they drove down the roads stopping at the old Cul-de-sac going into Austin's old house where they lived

"Night Sweetie"

Uniqua said as Caroline slipped into her PJs and went to sleep

Later Austin and Uniqua were talking in the kitchen

"Austin, I don't think Caroline should be hanging out with Donny at the filming studio"

Uniqua said

"Why not, they got along very well; she loves hanging out with him"

Austin said

"I just don't want her being exposed to what I went through when I was her age

"Uniqua, Damien Blade is dead they cremated him, Ghostface will never come back"

Austin said as Uniqua looked out the window seeing Ghostface in a flash of lightning wearing a zombie version of the mask as she looked again he was gone with the flash

"I just have a feeling it's not over"

Uniqua said


	3. B A N G

As Uniqua woke up the morning she got Caroline out of bed as she got dressed and ate breakfast leaving the house waiting for the school bus as a young snake boy walked up carrying a book bag

"Hey Dewey"

Caroline said to Donny's nephew (it was possible drew and Donny had other siblings

"Hey Caroline"

Dewey said as a young tiger boy and a young fox girl walked up to them

"Hey Greg and Alice are coming"

Dewey called out as they walked up getting on the bus on the way to school after they left Uniqua was eating a bowl of cereal looking of a picture of her as a kid with her friends even though the Backyardigans went their separate ways they still tried to keep in touch

**At Normville Elementary**: Caroline, Dewey, Greg and Alice were walking on the lawn as a cloaked figure jumped out in front of them scaring them (except for Caroline) as she took off the Ghostface mask revealing him to be a young rhino

"Derrick, you scared me"

Alice said as Derrick laughed

"It was a joke"

He replied walking with them in a group which they called B.A.N.G. (Backyardigans a new generation) as they sat at their desks

"Hey guys did you hear they're releasing the new _Ghost_ movie in a couple weeks the studio was moving faster than planned"

Derrick said

"Yeah it should out in time for Halloween"

Dewey said as they loved to go trick or treating

"My parents know one of the actors"

Caroline said talking to them

"My Uncle is one of the actors, remember"

Dewey said as the bell rang as the other students finish entering as class began

On the way home Caroline noticed they were Ghostface masks everywhere on the lampposts, on the Statues nailed to signs

"I can't believe everyone is getting excited for the release of 6host it not until a few weeks"

Alice said

"It's not just a movie _Ghost _really happened here in Normville 26 years ago"

Dewey said

"Yeah, wasn't you're Uncle the killer"

Derrick said

"No the real killer was a Producer named Damien blade have you seen Gho3t"

Dewey said

"No my mom doesn't like me watching slasher flicks"

Caroline said


	4. Whats Your Favorite Scary Movie?

Caroline and Dewey got off the bus as Caroline walked to her house as Dewey walked to uniqua's old house painted green which he and Donny moved into as Caroline entered the house her parents were watching TV as she sat down watching it as the rang and she picked it up

"Hello"

Caroline said

"Hello Pink"

Ghostface on the other line said

"Who is this?"

Caroline asked

"What's your favorite Scary movie?"

Ghostface asked

"Who is this?"

Caroline asked

"What do they want?"

Austin said as Caroline turned on Speaker

"I asked you a question, what's your favorite scary movie!"

Ghostface asked impatient as Uniqua and Austin gasped

"I'm hanging up, that was original (sarcasm)"

Caroline said hanging up the phone as Austin whispered to Uniqua

"Its sad one generation's tragedy is the next generation's joke"

Austin said as the phone rang again as he picked it up

"Sheriff Kangaroo we need you at the Wolf house it's really bad"

An officer on the other line said as Austin hung up

"Duty calls Austin said heading to the garage entering his police car driving out as the kids were playing in the old backyard as Derrick walked up with a portable camera

"This is 3Oclock news with the 26th anniversary signature Ghostface question What's your favorite scary movie"

Derrick said pointing the camera at Dewey as he replied Elm St. as derrick pointed it to Alice

"Where did you hear that?"

Caroline asked

"It's a line from the original _Ghost_ Trilogy"

Derrick said as Austin and some other cops drove back to the neighborhood with his siren on as everyone on the block got out

"Mr. Kangaroo what's going on?"

Alice asked as another cop responded

"Someone reported a Ghostface sighting"

The cops said pulling out a bloody phone using caller ID as a phone was heard ringing in the trunk of a car as everyone circled it

"That's my car"

Uniqua said as the cops opened the trunk seeing a bloody Ghostface outfit a mask and a knife in the trunk as another cop handcuffed her as Caroline started crying

"We have to take you to the station"

The officer said

"What I'm 100% innocent"

Uniqua said

"I believe you honey but police code is police code"

Austin said holding her hands


	5. Unusal Suspect

Outside the police station Tasha was giving a news broadcast

"Just today Alex and Alexis Wolf, brother and sister were found stabbed to death the exact same day Normville massacre victim Uniqua Pink was stalked 26 years ago"

Tasha continued as Austin entered the station walking into his office as Uniqua walked to his office as a guard stooped her

"Sorry no admittance, Sheriff is in a meeting"

The guard said

He is my husband; I should have the rights to be able to see him"

Uniqua said

As Austin exited the room

"Austin tell your guard I have every right to see my own husband, there has been another murder"

Uniqua said

"That's classified information"

Austin said

"It's all over the internet"

Uniqua said

"Really?"

Austin replied confused

"Yes the whole world knows about it and I helped solve these things 3 times you and me together"

Uniqua said

As another guard walked in

"Sheriff two kids claimed to be threatened by the Ghostface killer, Caroline Kangaroo and Alice Fox"

The guard said

"Thanks for the info Stubbs"

Austin replied as they went into a holding room with Caroline, Alice, Dewey, Derrick and Greg as Uniqua gave Caroline a hug

"So you two got calls"

Austin asked

"Yes Mr. Kangaroo "_what's your favorite scary movie"_ same voice as the killer from Ghost"

Alice said

"I have to check this out"

Uniqua said

"Sorry honey but you're under 24 hour surveillance, I know you're innocent but everyone's a suspect according to law"

Austin said as they escorted Uniqua out as she and Caroline got in his car as a girl walked up to her

"hey Uniqua pink can I have your autograph I'm a big _Ghost_ fan"

The girl said as Uniqua signed it

"How long have you and Sheriff Kangaroo been married?"

She asked

"6 years"

Uniqua replied

"Wow, just like your characters in the end of Gho3t. It's to bad that they were killed in the opening of Ghos4 but technically you two were still married"

The fan said leaving


	6. 2 calls 1 chapter

As they drove off Austin stopped the Wolf house which was a crime scene

"If you want to look you can; but come back out here in 10 minutes"

Austin said as Uniqua opened her car door getting out walking in the house noticing the signs of struggle as she walked up to the bedroom door reluctantly fearing Ghostface would jump out at anytime as she opened it the two bodies were laying on the floor cut open as the phone rang as Uniqua quickly picked it up

"Remember me Pink"

Ghostface on the other line said

"Why are you doing this, who are you?"

Uniqua asked

"The question isn't who am I? the question is who are you, You're a survivor Pink, What good is it to be a survivor when everyone close to you dies you can't save them all you can do can do is wait and watch to see who's body falls next and when"

Ghostface said

As Uniqua called out

"What do you want?"

Uniqua spoke into the phone

"I wanna cut off your eyelids so you don't blink when I stab you in the face but you'll when I want you to die not a second before first I'm gonna make you suffer"

Ghostface replied hanging up the phone

**At a Parking Garage in town**: Tasha was walking around looking for her car as her phone rang as she answered it

"Tasha Hippo"

She responded

"Uniqua Pink please"

Ghostface said as Tasha it was just a prank

"I'm with Uniqua I can take a message"

Tasha said lying

"You are the Message"

Ghostface replied

"It's kind of hard to here you I'm in the police station with Uniqua if you could hold on a second"

Tasha said lying again

"I've got time it's you who doesn't"

Ghostface said as Tasha car alarm went off

"You know Tasha it don't sound like you're in the police it sound like you're in a parking garage, a big deserted empty dark parking garage, but if you wanna be in the hospital I'll be more than happy to put you there…in the morgue"

Ghostface said as Tasha rushed to her car


	7. Everythings Under Control

Tasha got in the car as her phone rang again as she didn't answer it trying to start her car is the engine wouldn't start as Ghostface popped out in front of her windshield but his mask was different instead of solid white it was shaded grey with burn spots, dirt spots and detailed cracks in it and fake bloodstains (modeled after the Ghostface mask designed by rob zombie) as he pulled his knife out as turned her head in fear looking again he was gone as she got out of her car turning on a flashlight as a her car alarm went off again as she ran to the garage door only to find out they were locked as she turned as Ghostface ran up to her ramming the knife in her chest

"I'll see you in hell"

Tasha said losing her breath

"Tell them Ghostface sent you"

He said as she pulled off the mask right before falling on the ground as Ghostface picked up the mask adjusting it back on his face

**Town Square**: "This is an ongoing investigation, but rest assure he have multiple leads"

Austin said new people called out as he saw Uniqua in the crowd

"Uniqua"

On called as Austin replied

"Any feeling that these murders are fallowing Patterns of the original Ghostface killer

"Uniqua said

"Were very close to solving this case got everything under control"

Austin said everyone screamed as Tasha's dead body fell from a building landing on a news van as everyone rushed to it as Austin as Uniqua climbed up the van seeing the body with a note that said

"_Come and get me!_

_-Ghostface_"

The note read as a voice called out Austin

"Sheriff no is up here"

A guard said

"All under control Austin"

Uniqua said sarcastically

**The next day at Normville Elementary**: "Ok Cinema club we are now in session, we are a group of kids dedicated to the life of theatre of filming one rung below Glee club, and 2 above Nintendo Wii Fit club let me just say to our special guest Uniqua Pink it's a big honor"

Derrick said as the whole club clapped


	8. GhostOThon

"Who do you think is behind the murders?"

Uniqua asked

"Well it's a _Ghost_Fanatic obviously making a sequel"

Derrick said

"Remakes, Derrick since the trilogy ended 4-6 have been remakes, I mean they are still rules but the survival rules have changed"

Greg said

"For example

the killer has to be more extreme

fact have been reversed due to sequel rule standards the only way to be sure 100% to survive is you have to be a heavy drinker and be a Pimp, hooker or a homosexual"

I mean review that fact of the Original _Ghost _Killer stalks a group of kids while the main character's parents are away ending in attempt of a group bloodbath"

Greg said

"Finger crossed for nudity this time"

Derrick said as Caroline slapped him

"So what parties are happing tonight?"

Uniqua asked

"Well there's _GhostOThon"_

Derrick said

"GhostoThon"

Uniqua said confused

"It's a movie marathon all 5 _Ghost_ films back to back we do it every year"

Alice said

"Tonight, there is a killer out there patterning his moves after the movie you have to call it off"

Uniqua said

"It's Friday it's probably not the only party tonight"

Dewey said

"So where is this thing located?"

Uniqua asked

"Well it's sort of an underground thing, invite only and kept secret"

Derrick said

"So you're not gonna tell me, I lived through this the movies are based off me"

Uniqua said leaving

"That was awesome we got to meet your mom, Thanks Caroline"

Derrick said as Caroline smiled

**That night**: "Uniqua where are you, its 8 o clock"

Austin asked over the phone

"I fallowed the kids to GhostOThon there is an exit off Green pike Rd I have a feeling Ghostface will show up"

Uniqua said

"Why?"

Austin asked

"You do a remake to outdo the Original, that's what the kids say; this party is all about the _Ghost_ movies you come here you get the killer and I get to know why it's a win-win"

Uniqua said

"Uniqua I thought you were on your own"

Austin said

"Thanks for having faith in me"

Uniqua said sarcastically


	9. SCAREcrow

**StabOthon 9:15**: Derrick popped a copy of Ghost1 in a DVD played as a projector shot in over a white tarp nailed to the inside of a barn as the same clip from _Scream for me again_ started playing cheering as Ghost appeared on the screen in a flash of lightning outside the window

"I don't see my mom wouldn't want me watching these movies"

Caroline said with Dewey sitting next to her wearing a custom Ghostface mask with the hood made out of an American flag with an eagle face painted over the mask face considering everyone was wearing custom made mask to tell who was who as Someone wearing a Ghostface costume walked behind some hay barrels taking to mask off the reveal Uniqua as she pulled out a camera placing it in the hay covering it with a custom mask made to look like leather as she stopped looking at the movie

**Outside the barn**: Austin drove up to the barn in his police car watching the cameras Uniqua set up as there was a scarecrow dressed like Ghostface tied to a cross as it cut the ropes fallowing Uniqua as Austin noticed on the camera

"Uniqua behind you"

Austin said over a walkie-talkie as Uniqua turned as Ghostface dressed in a burlap version of his custome swung his knife missing Uniqua as he pinned her down as Austin entered with a gun

"Freeze!"

Austin yelled firing a shot missing Ghostface as he jammed the knife in Uniqua's shoulder as Ghostface ran away as Austin rushed to Uniqua

"Austin there is a camera up there he's recording the murders he is making the movie"

Uniqua said as Austin escorted to a hospital to get her wound treated

**Uniqua's and Austin's House**: "I hate bodyguard duty"

Officer Stubbs said as Officer Johnny turned to him

as Stubbs was filling out a crossword 4 letter word for bravery

"Guts"

Stubbs said writing down the word

"They didn't give us a firearm they gave us a tazer-gun it suck to be unarmed in a horror movie you always get killed"

Johnny said

"Unless you're Chuck Norris"

Stubbs said making a joke

"I'm taking the next shift I'll be right back"

Johnny said leaving

"Damn, I'm not supposed to say that survival rule 1"

Johnny said

"It's a remake maybe you'll come back and find me dead"

Stubbs said


	10. Family Wounds Cut Deep

Johnny walked around the house seeing uniqua's window open

"Stubbs was there a window open on your last parole check"

Johnny said not getting an answer as he rushed back to the car finding Stubbs leaning over the wheel as he put his hand in the car door as Stubbs moved up quick

"Scared you rookie"

Stubbs said Ghostface ran up to him holding a knife stabbing Johnny through his lungs as he fell over dead as Stubbs screamed

"What the Fu**"

Stubbs said as Ghostface stabbed him in the head as got of the car shaking

"Screw Chuck Norris"

Stubbs said with his last breath falling over dead as Ghostface pulled the knife out of Stubbs' head

**Inside the house**: Uniqua was reading a book as Austin walked in with groceries

"One more bag"

He said leaving as the Phone rang as Uniqua answered it

"Hello"

Uniqua said

"Hello pink"

Ghostface said as Uniqua snapped

"Will you stop already?"

Uniqua yelled

"No but I'll give you a hint, a family member is my next target"

Ghostface said

"Seriously going to kidnap Austin that's been done 3 times already"

Uniqua said

"I never said you're husband"

Ghostface said hanging up as Uniqua ran to Caroline room reading a conversation on her laptop

-Caroline-My mom is driving me crazy, come pick me up

-Dewey- On my way

-Caroline-Thanks

"Oh no"

Uniqua replied

As Austin entered the house

"Uniqua what's wrong?"

Austin asked

"Ghost he's after Caroline"

Uniqua said

As Austin slammed his hand on the table

"Uniqua, no more one your own it's you and me

"Austin promise me something"

Uniqua said

"Anything Austin replied

"Catch the motherfucker"

Uniqua replied

"Absolutely, I love you"

Austin replied

"I love you too Austin"

Uniqua replied


	11. The Afterparty

**Derrick's house**: "I can't believe it Caroline's mom told us to cancel GhostOthon, we didn't and now this"

Derrick said

"Cool down Derrick it makes perfect sense this is what reboots do they one-up the series original ending Gho3t which ended the trilogy ended at a party so the party is a false ending remember new rules"

Dewey said

"No offense guys but I'm putting Gho5t on no one ruins my film festival"

Derrick said as Greg entered the house

"Hey Caroline I got your text"

Greg said as she looked at him

"What text?"

Caroline asked the one you sent me

"After party at Derrick's house you texted or will it came from your phone"

Greg said as Caroline searched her pockets not finding her phone

"I must have left in your uncle's car Dewey"

Caroline said

"_Who was that?"_

_A girl on TV asked_

"_Nobody did you pick a movie"_

"_Yeah, were going scary SAW4"_

"_I saw that in theaters it wasn't scary it was gross_"

Gho5t continued playing as B.A.N.G. was sitting down

As Greg left the house

"Hey Derrick, you wanna sit next to me?

Alice asked as Greg turned on his camera hat

"Get ready for a Normville Elementary Hall pass with Greg Tiger very good chance that Alice Fox and Derrick Rhino are gonna have a moment and Normville Elementary is in store for some geek history"

Greg said putting on the camera disguised as a baseball hat

"_where are you going to_

_-to make sure the front door is locked"_

The cast from Gho5t said

"You know Derrick I know you're into the movie but now would be a move"

Alice said

"Me to make a move why don't you do it"

Derrick said

"I just did"

Alice said

"Why I thought you hated me"

Derrick said

"Those were words if I did why would you still be with honesty you kind of cute"

Alice said rubbing his back


	12. Ghostface Unmasked For The Last Time

**Outside Derricks house**: Uniqua stopped getting out of her car holding a can of pepper spray as she heard a branch cracking as Ghostface Grabbed her as she sprayed him it did noyhing due to his mask

"You should know a lot from Scary movies, in the _Ghost_ series the plot is always to kill you"

Ghostface said holding a knife up to her neck

"Where's Caroline?"

Uniqua asked

"You think she's gonna get away, you think anyone gets away"

Ghostface said stabbing Uniqua in the side as Donny entered the house with a gun as Uniqua pulled off Ghostface's mask

"What the Drake"

Donny said looking at the snakelike man

"How many brothers do you have?"

Uniqua asked asked

"6 brothers and 2 sisters, Drake what is this?"

Donny asked

"This is the part where the cameras turn off"

Drake said pulling out a camera hidden in the mask turning it off knocking Donny down to the floor pulling out a gun

"You shouldn't have killed all those people bro and put it on video but I like you did it for me"

Drake said

"What the fu…"

Donny said as Drake shot him through the leg

"I'm not the kind of guy to mess with"

Drake said

"Why"

Donny said crying

"Do you know what's it was like being related to you all I ever heard was Drew and Donny Lizard this and Drew and Donny Lizard that and I now I'm fishing what you and Drew couldn't"

Drake said shooting Donny right through his skull

"You are sick"

Uniqua yelled

"No sick is the new sane; so you have to die Uniqua, those are the rules no movie new franchise"

Drake said stabbing Uniqua through the chest as she fell over

"Don't tell me you didn't know this day would come"

Drake said Putting his back on leaving the house


	13. Unlucky 13 The Final chapter

As Ghostface left Austin entered the house calling an ambulance when he saw Uniqua barely alive

**At the hospital**: Drake was sitting in Uniqua's room with Dewey, Austin and Caroline

"Drake you're OK now that's what matters"

Austin said as Drake pretended to cry

"I just can't believe my own brother would try to kill me I'm just glad I'm a survivor"

Drake stuttered as they looked at Uniqua hooked up to a machine

"I just wished your wife was too, we have written a great story"

Drake said

"Nothing's certain yet but the doctors think Uniqua might just make it"

Austin said

"What, I saw Donny kill her?"

Drake said confused

"She's in a coma right now she's still alive but we don't know; please get some rest"

Austin said leaving the room as Drake Got out of the chair sneaking in the hallways to Uniqua's room the room as Austin was walking down the hallway on the other side of the hospital

"Shit"

Austin said running to Uniqua's room

**Uniqua's room**: "you just won't die will you?"

Drake said as Uniqua woke up seeing Drake

"Who are you, Jason Voorhees?"

Drake said choking her

"Die already"

Drake said as Uniqua pushed her off the bed landing on the floor as an officer entered the room seeing only Uniqua as Drake stepped out of a closet beating him with a tray taking his gun as he pointed it at Uniqua

"This is silly the movie was supposed to end at the house"

Drake said

"Consider this an Alternate ending"

Uniqua said

"Uniqua"

Austin said entering the room as Drake held the gun up to him as Drake knocked him over

"Don't think about shooting or I'll blow your wife's head off"

Drake said aiming the gun at Uniqua as Austin slid his gun on the floor as he picked it up

"Can I say one word before you kill me?"

Austin said noticing Uniqua was turning on HR paddles up to 360 volts

"What is it, please?"

Drake asked

"No, Clear!"

Austin yelled

"Clear?"

Drake said confused

"Clear!"

Uniqua yelled slamming the HR paddles against his head shocking him dead

"You forgot the third rule of remakes Drake, Never mess with the original"

Uniqua said

The End


End file.
